The adventure
by dickiebird
Summary: After the war, Fred and Hermione decide o take a little bit of a trip back in time. Rated M for some chapters themes :


**The adventure**

It was a cold morning the day Hermione woke up from her first day of being a graduate. The previous day had been her last ever day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had been Head Girl and had left with the best marks the school had seen in over 50 years and presenting a speak to her felow classmates. Some of which had been missing as the year before Voldermort had struck and taken half the school with him, amongst those lost were her 2 best friends and her own family. Harry and Ron had been the last ones standing before Voldermort was destroyed, they both died of injuries the following day crushing Hermione and changing her life dramatically. After that, Hermione changed her views on everything. School was important and an oppurtunity not to be wasted, she believed friends were not a high priority as she loved harry and Ron and both f them had left her alone, she didnt want to risk loving and loosing again. Her appearance had canged also, gone was the buck toothed bookworm and out came the 17 year old beauty. She had changed her looks and style once her parents left and she began to live on her own when not at Hogwarts. She had become an independant woman and was hapy being by herself as you can never be abandoned when you are on your own, no-one to leave you heart broken or sad. Thats just life.

Today was a day to go and pay respect to all those who fell during the last battle and the hours after it. It had been one year, a year without her friends, a very different year. She was wearing a all black skirt suit with a plain white shirt. Her hair was curled and falling delictely down her back and her make up was very light. She never really needed to put alot on as she was naturally good looking. She got out of her car and slowly walked up the gates to the cemetary that was found beside Tom Riddle's home town. No-one understood why but they accepted it and went anyway. As she continued walking she could see people she knew walking to certain graves and others kneeling beside them. Not noticing her surroundings she had bumped into someone and had dropped her flowers that she had brought when she fell. As she gathere her things she looked up and she didnt notice whom she had knocked into. He was about 6"1 thin and muscular all over very attractive, when she looked at his hair it gave him away immediately. Charlie Weasley. She smiled knowingly and blushed as he gave her an grin.

'Charlie, sorry about that, just spaced out. How are you?' Hermione asked after awkwardly hugging due to flowers in the way. She laughed slightyly.

'Well it's not the best day to be meeting really' looked around sheepishly 'Fred and I just came to well you know... how about you?' Charlie replied, he noticed Fred in the distance and flaged him down.

'Yes, the same with me. It's gone so fast hasn't it, I meean a year ago we were all hanging around your house celebratin another year over. And now, this.' waved her hands around to express herself more. Fred came over and did not smile or ever pay notice to her He also had the same build as Charlie. Must be all those years of Quidditch she thought. However he was a bit taller than Charlie and he had a myschevious yet drop dead gorgeous look to him. The Weasly twins always were ones for getting the ladies. Or they used to be.

'Hi Fred' Hermione said, trying to get him to look up at her but failing. She noticed him wander away without even a second glance.

'I'm sorry about him Mione, he is still in shock. Loosing George was like loosing half of him. And the rest of them just added to it, not really been the same since then.' She understod. The Weasleys were one of the first families Voldermort went for, and the only two left were Charlie and Fred.

'I know what you mean, I miss the boys so much, if only I...' with that she started to get tears in her eyes. And Charlie put his arm around her.

'Don't worry about that Hermione, jus remember the good times and don't think of the What If's. What has happened has happened, I believe it is fate for us to learn from ad through learning we grow. you of all people show know that' he said poking her slightly in the ribs making her smile.

'You are right Charlie, thanks. Im going to go check on Fred okay, If I dont see you again then bye and take care.' She hugged him and handed him a flower. Once he had it she walked away off to find Fred.

She passed the head stones of Harry and Ron and came to a stand still. She could remember one of the last times she had seen them, it had been the last day of the 6th year.

'Come on Mione, you can't be studying already. We have finished!' Said Ron laughing at her whilst Harry grabbed her book and held it high in the air.

'Well Ronald, next year is NEWTS and i want to be fully prepared for it, now give me that Harry.' She jumped to try and grab it but didnt see the table and landed on the floor with a thud.

'Hermione, the ever clumbsy know-it-all. what are we going to do with her Ron?' He smiled evilly at Ron and they both bent down and started tickling her.

'Boys...no...ahh stop it tickles...' she said out of breathe from laughing.

'Well you see that is the point' Ron replied with a smile.

'We will only stop if you dont study until the beginning of next year and you have to promise!' Harry said trying to bargain with her. Knowing full well that she would give in.

'Ok... I... promise' she said and they stopped and helped her up. They were all laughing uncontrollably.

She laughed thinking back to that moment They had seemed so happy and carefree even with the threat of Voldermort. They were always cheerful, talking about Quidditch or chess or trying to get Hermione to stop studying. She had kept that promise to them, she had not done it until she had began her seventh year. She placed her flowers on their graves and smiled thinking of them.

What do you think? I have another chapter rady, I just wanted to see if people liked this one at all.  
Please review and let me know.  
Sydney x


End file.
